Dreams
by Krutidojan
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and Blaine gives him tickets to New York. Things progress from there. Klaine.
1. The Present

**Hi guys! I actually don't know if this is a one-shot or if there will be a second chapter… So I'll just keep it open for now. Anyways, this is kind of an idea I had for Kurt's birthday :) And also, according to me, Kurt's birthday is April 19****th**** and Blaine's is October 23****rd****. This is basically just fluff, but as I said, another chapter might come, possibly with more plot :P Anyway, enjoy this fluffy piece until then! :)**

"Kuuurt?" Kurt turned around in his bed and groaned.

"I'm not here," he mumbled.

"No? Not even for me?" asked a soft voice. Kurt suddenly realized that he knew that voice. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine standing just beside his bed, a huge grin covering his face. He leaned over Kurt and kissed him sweetly. Kurt could taste the toothpaste on his lips.

"Happy birthday, babe." He sat down on the edge of the bed and Kurt glanced at the clock.

"It's 5am, Blaine. And it's Monday. Seriously?" Blaine looked slightly hurt and he rose from the bed.

"If you don't want me here, I can leave…" Kurt immediately regretted his comment and grabbed Blaine's wrist.

"No, I'm sorry. Of course I want you here. I'm just tired, that's all." Blaine sat down on the bed again. He took Kurt's hand.

"I just wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." He said with a small smile tugging his lips. Kurt also smiled.

"Well, you were. Morning," he said and used Blaine's t-shirt to pull himself up for another kiss. He sighed happily as Blaine kissed him back and then fell back against the pillows. Blaine just looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kurt. "Oh god, it's my hair, isn't it? It looks awful, I just woke up!" he panicked slightly, trying to cover his hair with his hands. Blaine chuckled and removed Kurt's arms carefully.

"I looked at you because you are beautiful. And your hair is adorable," he said and looked at Kurt lovingly. "Hey, you should probably eat your breakfast. The coffee will get cold." Blaine moved a tray from the floor and placed it on Kurt's lap. Kurt looked stunned at the tray in front of him.

"You made me breakfast?" said Kurt slowly, glancing at Blaine.

"It's your birthday, of course I did," said Blaine, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt smiled and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes widened as the hot liquid hit his tounge.

"Blaine, did you make me a-"

"None-fat mocha? Yeah." Blaine blushed slightly. "Took me a while to get it perfect," he said with a small smile. Kurt leaned in and kissed him again.

"Totally worth it…" mumbled Blaine against his lips. Kurt smiled and then started on his breakfast (that included half a grapefruit and two slices of bread). Blaine watched him eat in silence, just enjoying the view of his gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt finished and Blaine had to ask.

"Was it okay?" Kurt smiled lovingly.

"Of course, babe. It was perfect." Kurt smiled lovingly. Blaine smiled back and picked up something from the floor. It was an envelope. Something was written on the front.

_Kurt,_

_I hope you like this present._

_I love you and I want to share every experience possible with you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt looked at Blaine, slightly confused and then opened it. In the envelope were two flight tickets. _New York. _Kurt stared at the tickets in his hands with disbelief. Blaine put the tickets on Kurt's lap, moved closer and took Kurt's hands in his.

"I know how badly you've wanted to go back ever since Nationals last year. It took me some work, yes, but I want it, too. I've wanted to go for a long time and I want to go with _you_. I already talked to your dad and he's okay with it, as long as we don't share beds." Blaine winked. Kurt just kept staring at the tickets. This beautiful boy_ loved_ him and now they're going to New York together? It was so unreal. He looked up at Blaine and stumbled over the words.

"Blaine… This is all I've ever wanted… But it-it's too much. I don't deserve all of this. You spent so much money Blaine… I-I'm not worth it." Blaine didn't know what to say to make Kurt stop, so he leaned in and kissed him passionately. They both pulled back a few minutes later, completely out of breath. Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Listen, Kurt. I love you. I love you so much more than you will ever understand. I would spend all the money in the world on you."

"Why?" Kurt whispered, still finding it hard to believe that he could be so loved.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too," said Kurt, still whispering. Blaine crawled in under the sheets with Kurt, fully clothed. He took Kurt's hand and placed it over his own heart.

"Do you feel that?" Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine's eyes met his.

"It's beating for you, Kurt. Only you." Kurt smiled and moved closer. They lay there together for a while. Eyes fixed on each other and fingers entwined. Kurt drank in the beauty of the boy. That curly hair, those triangular eyebrows that was located just above those hazel eyes that were currently staring into his blue ones.

"I'm so in love with you…" said Kurt, saying his thoughts out loud. Blaine didn't say anything, he just smiled and then captured Kurt's lips in a soft kiss. They didn't go any further. They just kissed slowly until they were both out of breath. Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, absently playing with the fabric of his black t-shirt. Blaine played with Kurt's hair softly.

"Blaine?" said Kurt after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for the present, thank you for the breakfast and thank you for your heart. Thank you for being mine," said Kurt with a small smile on his lips. Blaine grinned lovingly at him.

"I'd never have it any other way." Kurt pulled himself up to kiss Blaine again. As they pulled back, Blaine started moving off the bed. Kurt frowned.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to stay, but the rest will be up soon. We wouldn't wanna get caught by Burt." Blaine smiled sadly.

"It's my birthday and I decide that I really don't care. Get back here!" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"110 percent." Blaine grinned and crawled back under the sheets. Kurt immediately cuddled up to his chest again.

"Mmm, that's better." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly and rested his chin on Kurt's head. Blaine almost thought that Kurt had fallen asleep when he heard a mumble coming from Kurt's lips.

"About the 'don't share beds'-rule in New York…"

"Yeah?"

"What dad don't know won't hurt him."

**I just want to say this. PLEASE drop a review. Did you like it or not? What did you like and what didn't you like? And do you want another chapter of this one? Just tell me please. Takes like 10 seconds to write something small :) Much love to everybody! :D**


	2. Birthday Plans

**Thank you so much guys for the overwhelming response on the first chapter of this story. It was amazing to read your reviews :) I know a lot of you know me from "Team Darren Criss" on facebook and I just want to say that I love you guys so much. You mean everything and a bit more to me. I would also like to announce that I have a beta now. I've never had one before, but now I do, yaaaay! :D It's Jake (also admin of Team Darren Criss). Thank you Jake for helping out :) I won't say anything more now. Just, enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit short…**

Blaine didn't leave Kurt's side for one second more than necessary that day. They didn't have many classes together, since Blaine was a junior and Kurt a senior, but Blaine waited outside of Kurt's classroom after every class that day. Every time he greeted Kurt with a kiss and saying that he'd missed him. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed every time, but he secretly loved Blaine's goofiness and he always returned the kisses with a smile on his face.

Kurt walked out from his math class as soon as the bell rang. Maths really wasn't his best subject. He sighed and walked out the door. Blaine stood there as usual, grinning widely at Kurt. Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Hi there, beautiful. I missed you." Kurt couldn't keep a smile from crossing his face as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck and then kept kissing all the way up to his mouth. He finally whispered. Blaine pecked him on the lips one more time and then grabbed Kurt's hand. They walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Kurt took his usual salad and Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, it's your birthday. You should take something you really, _really_ want to eat."

"But I _want_ to eat salad! It tastes good and I won't get fat from it." Blaine's eyes slid down to Kurt's waist. Kurt most definitely didn't need to think about what he ate. He was thin, but not too thin. Even though his stomach was beautifully shape, Blaine was sometimes worried that he ate too little. He eyed Kurt carefully and then he sighed, giving up.

"Okay then. But _at least_ let me buy you dessert today. I swear, you need to start eating more!" Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist and placed a chocolate ice-cream each on his and Kurt's trays. Blaine balanced his tray with one hand as he kept his other arm firmly around Kurt's waist. They didn't really have a problem with showing their love in public anymore. Well, at least not at school. Sure, they got slushied sometimes, but all the Glee-members did. People didn't care if they kissed in the corridor or walked hand in hand down the hallway. Or, maybe they did care, but they didn't show it and that was enough for Kurt and Blaine. They could be happy together without being harassed and that was all that mattered.

They sat down next to each other, Blaine finally having to let go of Kurt to be able to eat. Mike and Tina spotted them from across the room and sat down at the table.

"Hi guys, you okay?" Said Mike and took a bite of his burger.

"More than okay," said Kurt and smiled at Blaine. That's when Rachel decided to jump up behind Kurt's back and wrap her arms around him. Kurt squealed and Blaine laughed.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" She almost screamed and Tina dropped her fork.

"Oh my god, Kurt! It's your birthday today, I totally forgot!" Tina launched herself at Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt suffered 10 more minutes of hugging and congratulations from his friends. Suddenly, the whole Glee club had sat down at one table, sitting close together.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing tonight?" asked Rachel. Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled.

"Spending it with my boyfriend, what else?" he answered.

"You guys have anything special planned?"

"I don't think so…" said Blaine, knowing that Rachel was up to something. Rachel smiled widely.

"Then I'm sorry Blaine, we are going to steal your boyfriend, at least for a while," she said and turned to Kurt. "We haven't had girl's night in forever, Kurt. You spend all your time you have off with Blaine. We're not complaining, you two are adorable together. We just want to see you more," she said and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Is this okay with you? I know we hadn't planned anything, but I _had _planned on spending tonight with you. But it's actually true. I barely see the girls outside of school anymore…" He tried to search for expressions in Blaine's face, holding his hand tightly. "Would you be okay with this? You know, I can try to escape early and come over to your place after." Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

"Nah, that's not necessary, Kurt," said Finn out of nowhere. "We're having a video game night at our place with the guys. You can come with us, Blaine and then Kurt can come home and you guys can see each other then."

"That'd be great, Finn, thank you," answered Blaine in his dapper tone. The group returned to a normal state and everybody talked to each other about anything and everything. Kurt turned to Blaine and eyed him carefully.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course, babe. You worry too much. I'll be fine," said Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"Promise?" Blaine kissed his lips and smiled.

"Promise."

**And don't forget to keep sending your reviews, it's what keeps me motivated :)**


	3. Girls Night

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. But it's finally here now!**

**WARNING: Contains high amount of fluff. But if you liked the other chapters, you should like this one as well ;) And I know that Blaine texts "On my way" in this chapter, but don't worry, he won't get hit by a truck.**

Nail polish, make up, hair products, candy and similar things were spread out all over the floor in Rachel's bedroom. Kurt was sitting in the middle with the girls around him. All of them were dressed in pajamas and Kurt was working on Tina's hair. Rachel was rambling about her relationship with Finn, but no one seemed to pay attention. Kurt was having a good time. He liked hanging out with the girls. He could just relax and be himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mercedes asked the question that Kurt had been expecting all evening.

"Kurt, what did Blaine get you for your birthday?" All the other girls watched him excitedly as they waited for Kurt to answer. He blushed slightly and his hands stopped working on Tina's hair. He drew a deep breath.

"Blaine woke me up at like five this morning. He said he wanted to be the first one to wish me a happy birthday." The girls let out an 'aww' and Kurt blushed even more and looked down on his hands.

"He had made me breakfast in bed and then he… he gave me two tickets to New York." All the girls gasped. A minute of silence passed and then Mercedes almost crushed him in a tight hug.

"Ohmygod! I swear, I have_ never_ seen a cuter couple than you two!" The rest of the girls also hugged him and laughed until Rachel asked.

"Is Burt really okay with this? You two alone in New York, in a hotel room? Together?" Kurt smirked.

"Blaine asked and he said yes. Well, as long as we sleep in separate beds… Not like that's gonna happen though," he added as an afterthought. The girls laughed and after a while slipped back into a conversation about the latest issue of Vouge. Kurt would have joined in, but his thoughts wandered away to Blaine. _I wonder what he's doing. Is he thinking about me? _His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. He picked it up and curiously opened his new message.

_Are the girls done with you yet? I miss you… –B_

Kurt smiled and quickly typed back.

_I think you can come over. I miss you, too. Finn isn't torturing you too bad, right? –K_

His phone buzzed again after only a few seconds. Wow, Blaine must have been really bored.

_Finn isn't that bad… Puck was asking me weird questions earlier and Finn kind of saved me. I just miss you. So, can I come over? –B_

_Please :) –K_

_On my way! –B_

_I'm waiting… –K_

Kurt closed his phone and noticed that Mercedes had been watching him texting over his shoulder the whole time. She smiled brightly at him.

"You are so in love." Kurt knew his face was going red, but he smiled because he couldn't deny what she had just said.

"Yeah." She hugged him from behind and then Kurt joined the conversation. But he was constantly waiting for the door bell to ring. And then it finally did. Kurt rose from the floor and rushed to the door. He immediately threw himself at… He hadn't even thought of the fact that Blaine wasn't coming alone, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around his waist, he realized that it wasn't Blaine. This person was a lot taller than Blaine. Kurt immediately backed away and was faced with an incredibly confused and embarrassed Finn. But however awkward it was for Finn, Kurt had it _much_ worse. He was blushing and staring at his brother for some sort of reaction. Finn just went straight by him and upstairs. Rory, who had been standing right next to Finn, was slightly shocked while the rest of the boys were trying to hide their laughter. They followed Finn upstairs and Kurt was left with his boyfriend. Blaine chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a warm embrace. Kurt buried his head in the shorter boy's shoulder.

"God, that was awkward," he mumbled. Blaine laughed again.

"Just be happy you didn't try to kiss him." Kurt groaned at the thought of kissing Finn.

"Oh, god. Now I won't be able to get that out of my head for months." Blaine smiled at him and chuckled. Then he tilted Kurt's chin up and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes until all thoughts of Finn had disappeared from Kurt's mind. It was gentle and just a little heated. They didn't notice Santana watching them from the bottom of the stairs.

"You guys done yet?" She asked with a smirk. Both of them blushed and pulled away.

"We'll be up in a sec," said Blaine. Santana winked at them and went back upstairs. Kurt sighed.

"All the awkward things always happen to me…" Blaine smirked and kissed him softly.

"Doesn't matter. I still love you." Kurt grinned, looked lovingly at him and placed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too," he said and then started moving towards the stairs. "Come on, let's just say goodbye to them before we leave." Blaine agreed and took his hand.

'Just saying goodbye' ended up with sitting on the floor and chatting with all of the New Directions for another hour. The two boys sat very close, cuddled up together and fingers entwined. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's chest and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat, not paying attention to the conversation. They knew they were being the most adorable couple, but that wasn't the reason they did it. They just liked being close to each other, it was as simple as that. Tina and Mike were settled in similar positions, as well as Finn and Rachel. They were all very comfortable, but it was getting late and they all needed to get headed home before curfew. Blaine and Kurt were the first ones to leave. They told everybody goodbye and Kurt got many hugs and final birthday wishes. They drove silently back to Kurt's, their intertwined fingers saying everything and no words needed. When they arrived, Blaine ran to his boyfriend's side of the car and opened the door. Kurt rolled his eyes, but secretly loved the way Blaine was always being a gentleman and Blaine knew that. He helped Kurt out of the car and smiled.

"So, birthday over, huh?"

"Yeah…" He looked up at Blaine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the best birthday ever, for the present, for being mine, for everything."

"I'd do anything to make you happy," said Blaine with a smile. He meant it. Kurt was his whole world.

"I know you would, and that is one of the million reasons why I love you." Kurt looked at him, eyes shining with love.

"I love you, too." They kissed sweet and lovingly, bodies pressed tightly together. Kurt smiled against his lips and gave him a few more small pecks, which Blaine accepted happily.

"I need to get home before curfew," he whispered.

"I know… I'm sorry," said Kurt and pulled back.

"It's okay, babe. I just really need to get going now, even if I don't want to." He pulled Kurt in for a warm hug.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled before letting Kurt go and getting into his car. He gave Kurt one last smile and then drove away. Kurt was left on the driveway, completely drunk of love and happier than he could ever remember being. This really had been the best birthday ever.

He went inside and removed his shoes and jacket. He yawned, exhausted after the long day and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Kurt." His father was leaning against the counter. His face was hard to read and Kurt didn't know if he was in trouble or not.

"Hi dad," he said casually and tried to understand what was going on.

"So, you and Blaine have been dating for over a year," he said, going straight to the point. Kurt nodded, a little confused.

"Yes…"

"Have you boys talked about what you're gonna do when you go to New York?" Kurt frowned. Was his father really going to talk to him about _this_? Burt seemed to notice his confusion. He stepped forward and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "Look, Kurt, I know this is none of my business, but I love you, you know. You're my son and I just want you to be happy-"

"I _am_ happy, dad," Kurt interrupted.

"I know you are," said Burt honestly. "I see the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. He would never hurt you, I know that. But the distance that will be between you might. I just want you to talk to him about this. Because you are planning on staying together, right?"

"We haven't talked about it, but yes. At least, that's what I want," said Kurt.

"Okay, but you need to talk about it. I don't want Blaine to get hurt either. He is a good guy."

"I know," said Kurt with a small smile. "Thank you, dad."

"I just want the best for you. And I really do hope it works while you're in New York because he does make you happy, I can see that." Kurt smiled and then hugged his father.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo. Now get to bed."

**Don't forget to drop a review :) It would make my day!**


	4. Brothers

**(This got uploaded twice, sorry for that!) So, this is the next chapter! There has been a lot of Anderbros riots lately and I decided that I really wanted to write Cooper. So I did. I was mostly inspired by the "asktheanderbros" blog on tumblr. (Amazing blog, btw. Cracks me up every freakin' time.) Once again, thanks to my beta, Jake. And also thanks to Sarah, who became a little stand in beta in one of my chapters/fics (jeez, I can't even remember which one it was… awkward). Anyway, thank you Sarah! :) So, important AN comes after the chapter. Now, hope you like my interpretation of Cooper. Enjoy!**

Blaine arrived at his house just before curfew. He was insanely happy. After everything that he had been through, he hadn't even thought about having a boyfriend before he got out of Ohio. But there he was, over one year into a relationship with the boy he loved. He couldn't be happier. Or, so he thought before he got home. He expected the house to be dark. His parents were out of town again, as they almost always were, and he was supposed to have the house to himself during the week. But the house was lit up by several lamps. Blaine frowned and considered calling the police. But he decided not to. He probably left some lights on the same morning before he went to school. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He heard steps in the stairs and froze immediately.

"Who's there?" he said loudly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Blaine?" said a familiar voice. Thoughts raced through Blaine's mind. _Could it be… No. He weren't supposed to be here now, right? _No, he wasn't supposed to be there, but there he was.

"Coop," Blaine breathed. Cooper smiled.

"Hey there, little brother. You haven't grown an inch." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Cooper laughed and opened his arms.

"Come here." Blaine let himself be enveloped in a tight hug by his older brother. He couldn't stop grinning. Cooper had been out in military service for three years. During the first one and a half year, Blaine had counted every day. But then he met Kurt and he kind of lost track of time. He had forgotten how much he missed his brother. His eyes were starting to water as he thought about his three years without Cooper.

"Hey, I thought you had grown up and stopped crying for everything," Cooper chuckled and held him closer.

"I just… Sorry. I didn't know when you'd come home. I guess it was just a little much for my emotions to take." Cooper laughed quietly, but a silent tear fell down his cheek.

"I missed you," he confessed silently. "I missed being there for you and just doing all the things brothers should do…"

"I missed you too," Blaine whispered and then swallowed once. "I prepared myself that you might not come back. I heard so many stories about people who lost their brothers in war and I just… I'm so glad you're home, Coop." Blaine started openly crying. Cooper didn't say anything, he just held his brother close and let him know that he was there now. He had survived and come back and he would never leave his brother's side again.

:)

They ended up sitting in the living room and drinking beer. Blaine had school the next day, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They only had one beer, Cooper wouldn't let him drink more since Blaine was still underage, but they spent the entire night talking about all the things they should have talked about during the past three years.

"How did it go then, at Westerville?" asked Cooper. Blaine had come out of the closet a while before Cooper left and it had been hard. Their parents weren't supportive at all and he got bullied really badly at his school. He had always leaned on Cooper, but then he had gone.

"It got worse… They kept calling me names and stuff and it got to the point when they'd beat me up so badly that I couldn't even get myself home. I was at the hospital several times with broken ribs and similar things." Cooper looked at him with big eyes from across the room.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat the crap out of those guys!" Blaine sighed.

"Coop… It's not worth it. Everything is fine now. More than fine actually. I transferred after freshman year, to Dalton Academy. I told mom and dad that I wanted a better education, but really, I just wanted to get away from the bullies, and I did. I made some friends, joined their Glee club, The Warblers, became the lead soloist, and then I met Kurt." Blaine smiled happily. He hadn't even thought of the fact that Cooper had no idea who Kurt was.

"Kurt?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine smiled, pulled up his phone from his pocket and gave it to Cooper. He looked at the background picture on the phone in his hands and his eyes lit up. He looked at Blaine again.

"You have a _boyfriend_!" Blaine smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I met him at Dalton. He came there to spy on us, but he wasn't a very good spy, so we caught him. He transferred to Dalton after a while because he was being bullied at his school. We were best friends for a long time and then… Well, then it just happened I guess." Cooper smiled almost as wide as Blaine.

"He makes you happy," said Cooper, noticing how Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about Kurt.

"He does."

"How long?" he asked, handing back the phone to Blaine.

"Over a year now. He transferred back to his old school last year and I followed him there. I still can't believe it actually. I just… I really love him. He makes me happy and I make him happy." He looked up into his brother's eyes. "I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. I just know it. I know it sounds silly to say those stuff about what people would call 'your high school romance'. But this is more than that. I've never been this happy, Coop."

"I understand, Blaine. And it's not stupid. I haven't even met him, but I can see in your eyes that you're happy, and that's all that matters to me." He paused for a moment. "You really deserve this, you know that, right?" Blaine nodded.

"I hope so. I just want to be enough for him. He deserves the best."

"He loves you. I can tell," said Cooper with a smile.

"How?" asked Blaine with a frown.

"Because you're amazing, Blaine. And because I love you." Blaine smiled fondly.

"Love you too." They both took a drink from their beer. Cooper cleared his throat.

"So, have you guys done it yet?" Blaine almost spit out the beer he had in his mouth.

"_I knew it!_ The old Cooper is back! You haven't changed the slightest little bit," said Blaine, but still couldn't stop grinning.

"Sure haven't," Cooper winked. "But you didn't answer my question." Blaine blushed.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what so ever, but yes. If you need to know, we have." Cooper leaned back and drank again, happy with his answer.

"Way to go, bro!" he chuckled and then drew a deep sigh and looked at Blaine. "When did you grow up…?" Blaine smiled.

"While you were gone."

"Makes sense," Cooper laughed.

They didn't mention their parents any more during the night. Cooper knew that they weren't supportive about the fact that Blaine was gay, but he wasn't going to change his mind. Blaine was his brother and he would love him no matter what.

They didn't go to bed until five in the morning, but it was worth it. Blaine finally had his brother back and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

**I hope you liked it. As always, I love reviews :) So, this is a VERY important thing that I need to ask the readers of this fic! Should this story include smut? I have never ever written smut before and I'm actually feeling embarrassed by even writing this little thing about it, but I need to know. Do you want me to try it? I can't promise that it'll be any good or that I'll even decide to keep it, but I could try it, if you want me to. So, it's up to you guys. Should I try or not?**


	5. Tomorrow

**So, a few things before you can read the chapter. First, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I actually loved writing some Anderbros fluff :) Second, I took all of your opinions to heart about the question I asked. Most of you answered that I should try writing smut, but only if I'm comfortable with it. I have started a chapter that is for later on in this story and it's going pretty well. There is no guarantee that I'll upload it though. We'll see if I'm comfortable enough. Third, let's get to this chapter! I know that this has been written so many times, but I really wanted to write this Klaine – Cooper chapter, okay? :P It actually does heat up a little in this chapter though so if you're not comfortable with reading it, you shouldn't. (It's not smut though. Doesn't go past making out). Wow, major author's note… Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Do you wanna come over to my place?" asked Blaine and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked out from Glee club, their last class on Thursday afternoon. "My parents are out and-"

"I'd come over even if your parents were there, Blaine. Stop worrying so much." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt stopped him and pulled him to the side of the corridor.

"Hey, I know that your parents aren't very… supportive of us. But I don't care. As long as they're not treating you badly with words or hurting you physically. I want us to be able to be a couple everywhere. Maybe not kiss in front of them, but I just… I don't want to pretend that I don't love you." Blaine's eyes were starting to water and Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"Don't cry, sweetie…" Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"Sorry… I feel sorry for you. You should be able to have a normal relationship like anyone else. _We _should be able to have a normal relationship." Kurt kissed him softly in agreement.

"Yeah, I know… But until we can, we just have to settle with the fact that we are too good for the world." Blaine smiled and pressed him lips briefly to Kurt's again.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt smiled back and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

Not five minutes after they arrived home at Blaine's house, Kurt had Blaine pinned on his boyfriend's bed. His hands were trapped above his head and the weight of Kurt's body on top on him was keeping him from moving an inch. Kurt was busy mapping out every single detail of Blaine's mouth with his tongue. Not that Blaine was complaining at all. No, he loved the feeling of Kurt's hot, wet mouth on his. And on other, not so appropriate places. But now, his mouth had moved down to Blaine's neck and he was making a dark hickey that Blaine knew he would have to cover up the next day. But he didn't even care. He let out a long, loud moan and finally decided to make a move. He turned them over so that their positions were reversed. He pinned Kurt's hands down on the bed and smirked.

"My turn to be in charge…" he whispered against the taller boy's lips. Kurt breathed in a shaky breath and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do to me then?" said Kurt as Blaine travelled his lips up and down Kurt's neck, without making any markings. He reached Kurt's ear and breathed hotly.

"Welll…" Blaine released Kurt's hands and started working on the buttons on his shirt. "First of all, this shirt is very unnecessary." Kurt hummed in agreement as Blaine finally tossed his shirt to the floor and ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest. "You're so sexy, Kurt… How did I get the hottest boyfriend in the world?" Kurt whined, but secretly appreciating the fact that he could make his boyfriend go insane without even trying.

"Your shirt, too," said Kurt and tugged at his shirt. Blaine sat up, effectively straddling Kurt's waist as he did so, and removed his shirt. They kissed again, even more heated this time.

"Shit, Kurt… You have no idea what you do to me. Jesus, you're so amazing… I just want you and-"

"Blaine, are you here?" The door had opened and Cooper was standing there, his eyes wide at the sight in front of him. Blaine was straddling Kurt and had his lips firmly attached to Kurt's neck. Kurt had one had tangled in Blaine's curls and the other one was just starting to creep inside of Blaine's pants.

"I see that you are… busy," said Cooper, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm Cooper by the way, Blaine's brother," he said to Kurt who was watching the stranger man with horrified eyes.

"Get. Out," said Blaine through his teeth. Cooper threw up his hands in the air.

"Sorry. You two can just… finish or something. I'll be downstairs." He smirked at them, turned around and closed the door behind him. Blaine groaned loudly in frustration and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I guess I've met your brother now… Hey, Blaine, look at me." Blaine looked up slowly. "It's fine, babe," Kurt said and kissed him sweetly. "We've been through a whole lot worse with Finn, remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Blaine as he thought about how Finn had walked in on them during a blowjob. Kurt hadn't even looked at Finn for three days after that.

"That was the first time you met Cooper though… It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was actually going to ask you to come over for dinner on Saturday, and then you could meet him. Too late now I guess," Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled and kissed him gently.

"I think I should just head home. I just remembered that I need to study geography and I don't think I will be able to actually study with you in the room right now." Then he leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear. "That was really hot, you know, and I don't want to continue with your brother in the house. But you know…" He sucked lightly at the spot behind Blaine's ear. "My house is empty tomorrow night. Then we can have some _proper _alone-time." Blaine groaned.

"Oh, god… I want you."

"You can call me Kurt, you know," Kurt giggled. "And you will have me. Tomorrow, baby. Tomorrow." Then Kurt stood up and pulled his shirt back over his head. He winked at Blaine before heading downstairs. Blaine just sat there on the bed. Shirtless, hair ruffled, lips swollen and completely taken away by his boyfriend. He suddenly came back to reality and realized that Kurt was headed home. He put his shirt on and didn't even bother checking his hair before following his boyfriend down the stairs. Kurt was standing in the doorway, just about to open the door. Blaine grabbed his wrist, turned him around and pulled him close.

"Hey! I demand a goodnight kiss!" Kurt grinned and kissed him, letting him tongue dip inside just a little. He pulled back, a huge smile covering his face.

"Tomorrow…" Blaine whispered. Kurt bit down on his lip and tugged at it gently.

"Tomorrow," Kurt confirmed, pressed one more kiss to Blaine's lips and then walked out the door, swaying his hips just a little more than usual. Blaine stared at his boyfriend and watched his car disappear.

"Looks like you two are doing well." Blaine turned around, knowing what he'd have to deal with.

"Shut up," muttered Blaine and went to get a glass of water.

"Oh, I won't. You know that this will haunt you forever, right?" Cooper grinned.

"I know," Blaine sighed. It went quiet for a while. Blaine drank his water in silence and was just about to head off to bed when Cooper decided to comment again.

"I can't really blame you though… He is kind of hot." Blaine couldn't help but to smirk at that.

"And you don't think I know that?"

"With the way you were staring at his ass when he left the house? I'm sure you know that." Blaine drew a deep sigh as he continued up the stairs. He would never _not _be teased for this. He entered his room slowly and noticed his phone lying on the nightstand. He opened it and found that he had received a text from Kurt.

_Arrived home safely. Can't wait for tomorrow. I love you xx Kurt_

Blaine smiled and typed a quick message back.

_I love you too. And believe me, I can't wait for tomorrow either xxx Blaine_

He put his phone back where it was before, quickly changed into his pajamas and then went to bed. His thoughts wandered over to Kurt, as they always did before he went to sleep. He thought about how it would be to be able to fall asleep with Kurt in his arms every single night, then he smiled slightly into his pillow. Because he knew that he was going to have that. Not soon, but that didn't matter. Eventually, they were going to live together and grow old together. Blaine couldn't wait.

**Please drop a review! This chapter is a bit different than what I usually write, so I really need your opinions :) See you next time!**


	6. Getting Ready

**Hey guys! Unlike other fanfic authors, I am not able to set a date on when my chapters will be uploaded. It just happens when I have time and feel like writing. Most of the time, there will be about 1-2 weeks between the chapters. This story is not going to be that long though. It'll probably be about 4 more chapters maybe (plus an eventual epilogue). As you might already know, I love writing bromances. Like Finn/Kurt and Blaine/Cooper :D Enjoy the chapter, readers! :)**

"Dude, it's dinner now. You can pack later!" said Finn, standing in the doorway of Kurt's room. It was April 29th. Blaine and Kurt were leaving for New York on the 30th. It was Friday and Kurt was freaking out. He had no idea at all what to bring. He had had a lot of tests and homework during the week and hadn't had time for anything else than focusing on school. He hadn't seen Blaine outside of school for five days. They had both missed spending time alone so much, but the thought of spending an entire week together in New York had helped them make it through. Kurt still had the problem though. What the hell was he going to pack? What had Blaine planned for them to do? Would they do on romantic dates every day? If they would, Kurt would have to pack seven outfits that could suit for dates. He sighed loudly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" said Finn and entered the room. Kurt just shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what to pack… Like, at all." Finn laughed.

"_That's_ your problem? You don't know what to pack?"

"Yeah… Why is that weird?" Finn smiled and sat down next to Kurt.

"Dude, I know this is going to sound all weird and cheesy, but Blaine loves you, man. He loves you whatever you're wearing and however your hair looks. Hell, when you were sick a few weeks ago and I thought you looked like shit, I heard Blaine telling you that you were the most beautiful person in the world. He _loves _you. So stop whining and come downstairs and eat. I don't want cold food." Finn finished his small speech and then got up from the bed.

"Hey, Finn?" Kurt called. His brother stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," said Kurt with a smile. Finn smiled back.

"That's what brothers are for, right?"

"Right."

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket again. It was the seventh time since they started eating dinner. They were never allowed to use their cellphones while they were eating. It had officially become a rule after Finn spent one entire dinner fighting with Rachel over texts. Kurt knew about the rule, but he couldn't help but becoming very curious. The seventh time it buzzed, the rest of the Hudson-Hummel family were becoming curious as well.

"You can open it, Kurt," said Carole. Kurt gave her a grateful smile and opened his phone. There was seven new messages, and they were all from Blaine.

(6.23) _IIIII will always looooooove youuuuuuuuu!_

(6.25) _You're the love of my life, Kurt._

(6.25) _Kuuuuurt, why aren't you answering? :(_

(6.28) _I feel hurt. I ban you from kissing me for 24 hours on, starting now._

(6.30) _You're my everything, Kurt. My heart, my soul, my true love. I love you more than anything on this planet. We're going to spend all week kissing and making looove. I love you, I looove youuuu!_

(6.45) _Ohmygod. Cooper stole my phone. Those texts were all him writing. Oh god, I'm gonna kill him._

(7.03) _I really am sorry about that. He's weird. We can talk about it more tomorrow, okay?_

Kurt grinned and blushed a little. He was sure they weren't going to spend the entire week kissing and making love. Well, maybe kissing, but they had only had actual sex once, so certainly not that. He sent a quick answer and then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Was it Blaine?" asked Burt.

"Yeah, it was," said Kurt and blushed a little bit more.

"Did he say what time he's going to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Well, no… But I already knew that. He's coming to pick me up at seven tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good," said Carole with a smile. "I hope you boys will enjoy it."

"We will. New York is amazing as it is, but being there with Blaine is going to be even better," Kurt grinned brightly.

"Hey, I was going to ask this before, but I kind of forgot… Why can Blaine and Kurt share beds when Rachel and I couldn't before we got engaged?" said Finn and Kurt bit his lip.

"Oh, they're not going to share beds, right kid?" said Burt happily and took another bite of his steak. Kurt was just about to answer when Finn opened his big mouth again.

"They are! Blaine told me the hotel room only has one bed." Kurt kicked Finn under the table.

"_Ouch!_ That hurt!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt just sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Kurt? Is that true?" Burt looked at him seriously.

"Will you be mad at me if I say yes?" said Kurt, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Sweetie, just tell us the truth," Carole said from across the table. Kurt looked up and met his father's eyes.

"Yes, dad, Blaine and I will be sharing one bed."

"Have you two had sex?" Burt asked immediately and Kurt's eyes went wide. His mouth fell open as he stared at his dad.

"E-excuse me?" he stuttered out.

"I asked if you have had sex with Blaine and I want you to answer honestly." Carole suddenly stood up and left the room, dragging Finn with her.

"I think it's best if you two speak alone about this," she said and Burt gave her a grateful smile, then he turned back to Kurt.

"Are you going to answer my question or not? I mean, I think I know the answer by now, but I want to hear it from you." Kurt looked down, waited for a few seconds and then spoke quietly.

"Yes, we have." Then he looked up and added, "Only once though. It was right after the _West Side Story _premierethis fall. But I _promise_, dad, he didn't force me to do anything. He was so gentle and amazing, like he always is. It was a decision we made together and I don't regret it at all," Kurt finished and waited for his dad to react.

"Kid, I'm not mad. I trust you and Blaine to make the right decisions. I just wanted to know, as your father. And about the bed… Well, I trust you to be responsible. It would have felt better if there were two beds, but like I said, I trust you." Kurt gave him a grateful smile and was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He opened a new text from Blaine.

_(7.54) Hey! Since we're leaving so early tomorrow, I thought that I could stay over at your house tonight? If Burt is okay with that. I miss you xx –B_

Kurt smiled at the text.

"Dad, can Blaine stay over tonight? He told me to ask you."

"Yeah, well, why not? But he's sleeping on the couch tonight, just a fair warning," said Burt and Kurt thought about arguing, but decided not to.

_(7.56) He said yes :) But you'll have to sleep on the couch… When will you be here? Can't wait to see you, I miss you so much xxxx –K_

_(7.56) Open the door :) –B_

Kurt's eyes went wide as he read the text. He was just about to run to the door when he remembered his dad.

"Thank you," he said and smiled. Burt nodded and smiled back.

"Go get your boy and I'll do the dishes." Kurt nodded and rushed to the door. He opened it and got greeted by a big smile.

"Hey there," he said happily. His hair was adorably curly and he was carrying a big travel bag.

"Hey yourself," said Kurt and smiled. Blaine stepped inside and put his bag down. Then he pulled Kurt in by his waist and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Mwah!" Kurt just laughed, squirmed a little in his boyfriend's arms and poked his side.

"Dork," he said and giggled.

"Hey! I'm adorable."

"That's what you think," said Kurt and tapped his nose playfully.

"You're mean," said Blaine and pouted. Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, honey. Come on!" Kurt took his hand and dragged him into the house. "I know how I can make it up to you." Blaine looked around.

"I'd love to babe, but isn't your family home?" Kurt laughed loudly.

"I wasn't thinking about that, silly. Come here." He led him in into the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He opened his arms and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Cuddles?" he asked and Blaine's face lit up. He snuggled into Kurt's embrace and buried his face in his chest.

"Mmm… Your cuddles are the best," he mumbled, his voice muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"Movie?" asked Kurt.

"Mmm, you pick. Wait, _no_! Don't pick. I don't want you to get up. You're warm…" Kurt laughed and kissed the younger boy's curly hair.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Silence filled the room for a few moments. "I'm never leaving you." Blaine looked up at him.

"Do you mean that? I know we haven't talked about it, but I just want to make sure we're on the same page about this. I know it will be hard next year, but I'm more than willing to fight for us. I want us to make it through." Blaine had changed position in the couch so that their faces were on the same level. "Do you think we can make it?" Kurt smiled because he knew they could. The love they shared was nothing like anything he'd ever seen in sappy, romantic comedies or on TV. No, their love was a new kind of love. It was indescribable really. But if there was one thing that Kurt was sure of, it was that he was willing to fight, too. He knew it'd be hard, but the reward would be the best. He and Blaine would live in New York together. In a year and a half, they would. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together, keeping the other arm around Blaine's waist to keep him close.

"Yes, I think we can. I'll do anything to make us stay together. I love you." Kurt looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too," Blaine answered. Neither of them could recall leaning forward, but their lips somehow found each other. That kiss wasn't like any kiss they'd ever shared before. It was sweet and loving, but it was something more as well. It was a promise. A promise that they would try to make things work, no matter what.

Burt stood in the doorway to the living room and watched the boys speak quietly. They were lying on the couch, impossibly close, just whispering things and kissing sometimes.

"You worry too much about him," said a soft, female voice from behind. Burt sighed.

"I know…" Carole stepped up next to him, took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. "All I've ever wanted for him is for him to be happy, and he is now. He's lucky to have Blaine. They're both good kids."

"But they're barely kids anymore, honey. I just need you to remember that. Kurt's grown up. He will be gone in a few months…" Carole's voice trailed off as she leaned against her husband. "Do you think they'll last?" she whispered after a few minutes. Burt watched the two boys for another moment. They had both fallen asleep, their arms tightly wrapped around each other and legs tangled. Kurt let out a small, content sigh and moved a little closer to Blaine in his sleep, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Burt smiled and hugged Carole close.

"Yeah, they'll last."

**Like always, I love reviews. The more reviews, the more motivation I get to keep writing this.**


	7. Cheese

**Next chapter, yaaay! This is pure fluff on Klainebows, but it also sticks to the plot, so I think it's okay. Just a small note: Most of my stories can also be found on Scarves&Coffee. So if you prefer reading from there, just search for OneandonlyHelen and my stories are there too :) Enjoy this chapter!**

The airport was a huge blur of people everywhere. They were lost and had been walking around in circles for almost an hour. But they had made it. They were in New York. The city of their dreams. Or, of Kurt's dreams at least. And they may be lost and had no idea where to go, but they had each other. And they had slept on the plane so even though it was eight pm, they couldn't care less. After another half hour of giggling, walking into people and an old lady asking them if they were drunk, they finally found their way. Kurt realized that he had no idea what hotel they were going to. He only knew that it had a double bed, which he had strongly approved of from the beginning. Blaine refused to tell him any details though.

"It'll be a surprise." Blaine grinned widely as they got into a cab. Kurt muttered something in hearable. But he couldn't stay mad for long. He was in New York with the boy he loved. He had no reason to be sad at all. The lights were all so bright outside the window. Kurt glanced over at Blaine. He looked like a kid in a toy store. His eyes were wide and impressed and Kurt could swear his boyfriend had never looked that adorable before. He reached over and gripped Blaine's hand. The other boy turned and smiled at him.

"Kurt, this is amazing…"

"I know," said Kurt and kissed Blaine's hand softly. The cab suddenly stopped. Blaine paid and then they walked out together. They grabbed their luggage and Blaine led them in a direction towards a huge building. They stepped inside and Kurt was breathless.

"Blaine, this is-"

"Excuse me? I've booked a room," said Blaine to the receptionist.

"Name?" she said kindly.

"Blaine Anderson." She clicked on a few buttons on her computer, turned around and came back with a key.

"You have room number 253. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Anderson." She smiled at them. Blaine nodded politely and accepted the key. Kurt looked around with big eyes. It was all so big and fancy. They got into an elevator, walked down a few halls and then finally. Room 253. Blaine unlocked it and they stepped inside. The room wasn't huge, but the bed was. It took up almost all of the floor space. There was a nightstand on each side of it and a TV set up on the wall in front of the bed. The best part was the window though. A huge window showed the city and it was all so amazing. Kurt walked up to it and touched the glass.

"Wow," he breathed out. Blaine came up from behind and his hands settled on Kurt's hips. He kissed his cheek gently and then rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd like it," he said and smiled.

"It's so fancy and- Shit, Blaine, this must've cost so much!" Blaine turned him around and hugged him close, forehead resting against his.

"Carole gave me some money for it. She told me to spend it on a nice hotel for us. She knew you'd like that. She said it was a late birthday present for you and a late anniversary gift for us." Kurt smiled. Carole knew him too well.

"She was right. I love it."  
>"And I love you," said Blaine, eyes filled with love.<p>

"I love you too," Kurt said and kissed him softly. "We've been together for over one year. That's insane actually." Blaine chuckled.

"It actually is. But it's amazing as well."

"Everything with you is amazing."

"Now who's being the cheesy one?" Blaine teased.

"Okay, one for me. Still, about thousand for you."

"Are we counting cheese points?" asked Blaine with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we do now."

"Well, I'm easily winning this if I have a thousand points and you only have one. This is no match for me!"

"Who said the one with the highest score wins?" Kurt said, smirking and poking out his tongue. Blaine kissed the tongue in front of him quickly which made Kurt giggle.

"I say so. And you love when I'm cheesy."

"I kinda do…" Kurt admitted with a laugh. Blaine smiled and kissed him again with more force and passion this time. Kurt kissed him back and wondered how he ever got this lucky.

:)

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he remembered where he was. Kurt was lying just next to him, his head resting on his arms and sleeping deeply. Blaine took in the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him. Kurt's eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Kurt was stunning, he really was. His brown hair, which was usually styled perfectly, was messed up by sleep. His cheeks, nose, forehead… His whole face was like eye-candy. And then the long, pale, creamy neck that led down to his spine and back. Everything was perfection in Blaine's eyes. Kurt scrambled a little bit in his sleep and licked his lips. Oh, those lips. Blaine knew he would be able to kiss them forever if he could. They were so beautifully shaped, pink and soft. Blaine's eyes wandered up Kurt's face again and were met by an ocean. Well, it felt like that when Kurt's eyes met his. The older boy was still lying in the same position and his lips were curved up in a small smile. Blaine could swear he stopped breathing for a moment. The light hit his face in a way that made him look like an angel. Blaine stared at him with big eyes. Sure, Kurt was always beautiful, but it had never been like this.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Don't move! Please, just stay like that," said Blaine quickly when Kurt started changing his position. Kurt looked at him questioning, but stayed the way he was.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered breathlessly and reached forward to stroke his boyfriend's cheek. There was an honesty in Blaine's voice that Kurt had never heard before. Blaine complimented him all the time, but this was different. It was like he couldn't help himself.

"Kurt, can I take a picture of you?"

"Now?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you wait until I've fixed my hair?"

"No, I want to take one now. I just- I've never seen you look this beautiful. I swear, the picture will only be for us if you want it to. I just really want to capture this moment. Please?" Kurt bit his lip and then nodded.

"Okay, but only for you." Blaine nodded eagerly, got up and picked up his camera. He told Kurt to stay still and just look into the camera. Kurt did as he was told. They ended up taking pictures for about half an hour. Blaine kept finding new angles and positions for Kurt to pose in. It wasn't anything sexual what so ever, it was just Blaine trying to capture Kurt's beauty in every way possible. Eventually, Blaine turned off the camera and put it on the desk. He ran his hand over Kurt's hair gently and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for letting me do that."

"It was fun," Kurt smiled. "Not all people appreciate the way I look, so I'm glad I found someone who does." Blaine pulled him close in his arms.

"That." Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "Not." Kiss. "True." A slightly longer kiss and then a serious look into Kurt's eyes. "They are just jealous. You're stunning." Kurt blushed.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Blaine chuckled.

"Quite a few times actually."

"It's still true though. I love you so much more than you'll ever understand."

"One cheese point for you, Mr." Blaine smirked.

"Hey! I was being serious over here! Way to ruin the moment!" Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed and kissed him.

"Sorry," he said between kisses. "I love you too. Better?"

Kurt smiled. "Much."

:)

They spent the first day just walking around and enjoying New York. Their fingers were entwined as much as possible, which was pretty much all the time. One thing they both loved about the city was that they could really just be a couple there. No one judged them and that was all they ever really wanted. Late on the afternoon, they ended up in Central Park. They were lying on the grass beneath a big tree. Everything was perfect. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and breathed in the smell. Kurt always smelt like coffee, man and _home_. It was reassuring. It didn't matter that his mother and father weren't as accepting as Kurt's were because this was his home. Kurt was his home.

"I don't think things could get more perfect," Kurt sighed happily.

"I do," said Blaine and looked up. "Kiss me." Kurt rolled over so that he was lying on top of Blaine and then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"You know," said Blaine between soft kisses. "I think I kinda love New York." More kisses. "I mean, we'd never be able to do this in Ohio."

"Mm, that's true," Kurt mumbled and kissed him some more.

"Do you want us to get married here?" Blaine asked without thinking. Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Ohmygod, Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out and I- Oh god, I totally screwed up." Blaine tried to pull back, but Kurt held him down firmly.

"I'd love to marry you here sometime in the future, Blaine." The younger boy suddenly calmed down and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"I- Really?"

"Of course, silly. You're the only one for me, you know that. I've planned on marrying you one day, Blaine. I want us to be Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel one day." He looked deeply into the other boy's hazel eyes. "You're the only one for me."

"I can't wait to be your husband," said Blaine in amazement. He really thought he had screwed things up when he brought up marriage. But it turns out he didn't. Kurt wanted this just as much as he did. They both smiled widely and their lips were glued together again. They didn't joke when they said they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. It was real. It was forever.

**A review would mean so much to me :)**


	8. I Promise

**I know it has been forever since I updated this story. I apologize for that, but well, here it is now :) Enjoy chapter eight with all the fluff!**

After a few days in New York, Blaine realized that waking up next to Kurt was probably his favorite thing in the world. Kurt always woke up with sparkling eyes and pouting lips that just needed to be kissed. After waking up and taking extremely long to get dressed, they would go downstairs for breakfast and then explore New York. They always ended up in Central Park sometime in the afternoon. They snuggled, kissed and talked until they became too hungry. They would go eat something cheap, go back to their hotel room and fall asleep rather early. It was the same routine three days in a row. Both of them had never been as happy before. Everything was exciting and wonderful.

:)

Kurt was awoken on the fourth day by a terrible noise. He turned around in the bed and reached for his phone. The noise was coming from there. An alarm was set for 5am. _I didn't set that alarm, _Kurt thought. He turned to ask his boyfriend about it, but Blaine wasn't there. The bed felt cold and empty. He groaned and yawned. He would go look for Blaine soon, but not after at least one more hour of sleep. He was just about to fall back asleep when he noticed something. A piece of paper was lying where Blaine used to be. He took it and forced his mind to concentrate long enough to read it.

_Kurt,_

_These last couple of days have been wonderful, but they have also been very similar to each other. I want to make today special. I set your alarm to five and I don't want you to go back to sleep. Take a shower and then dress up in your best outfit. Go downstairs, eat breakfast and then tell the receptionist "Blaine Anderson told me to go here". Don't even think about calling me because I won't pick up. Just do what I say, alright?_

_I love you._

_Blaine_

Kurt squealed. This was really amazing. Although, Blaine could have chosen a better time of the day. But no, this was perfect and romantic. Kurt just knew it was, even though he had no idea what Blaine was up to yet. He got up quickly and showered fast. He had to wash his hair though so it took a bit longer. He tied a towel around his waist and walked back to the room. He spent a while thinking about different outfits he could wear. He wanted to look his very, very best. Eventually, he decided on tight, black jeans, a grey, equally tight shirt which had half long sleeves and a black vest on top of it. He eyed himself in the mirror. He looked really good. The jeans made his legs look longer than usual and his ass looked fantastic. The shirt hugged his chest beautifully. Blaine would love it. He styled his hair to perfection and then went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. He finished and walked up to the reception.

"Excuse me," he said. "Uh.. Blaine Anderson told me to come here?" He said it like a question, which made the dark haired girl laugh.

"I'm sure he did." She handed over a small note. Kurt read it eagerly.

_Kurt,_

_You made it this far, congrats! :)_

_Now, go to the coffee shop around the corner and order for both of us. You'll know what to do after that._

_I love you._

_Blaine_

Kurt made a small jump of excitement. This was like a treasure hunt! He practically ran out of the hotel, around the corner and into the shop. It was already open, even though it was just 6.30am.

"Hi, I'd like a non-fat mocha and a medium drip, please." The boy nodded and smiled as Kurt paid. Along with the recite, he got another piece of paper. He looked at it.

_Kurt,_

_You're almost there now! Bring the coffee with you and walk to Central Park. Go to the tree we usually sit under. I'll see you soon._

_I love you._

_Blaine_

He walked all the way to the park and then found the tree. He stopped there and looked around. Now what? He waited for a few moments and was just about to call Blaine anyway when he heard something. A guitar, and then a smooth voice singing.

"_There are no words to paint a picture of you, boy. Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world. You walk my way, oh God, it's so frustrating." _Blaine was serenading him in Central Park. Kurt was breathless. Blaine looked absolutely stunning. His black curls were tamed, but not with as much gel as he usual. His chest was covered by a thin, black t-shirt and below the shirt, a pair of tight, navy blue pants that ended by his ankles. Blaine started walking around Kurt with his guitar and sang every word truthfully.

"_So why do I disappear when you come near, it makes me feel so small. Why do I blow my lines most every time like I've got no chance at all? If I could be a Superman, I'd fly you to the stars and back again. 'Cause every time you touch my hand, you feel my powers running through your veins. But I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong. 'Cause I'm no Superman, I hope you like me as I am." _Blaine sang the lyrics like he had never meant to say anything other than it. It was beautiful. The park was rather empty and then were alone by their tree. It was a gorgeous morning. The sun made Blaine's skin glow and his smile was almost blinding. Kurt just stood there, unable to move and watched his boyfriend.

"_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel. But each time that I try, it gets a little more unreal. You say my name, oh God, I can't stop shaking. So why do I disappear when you come near, it makes me feel so small. If I could read your mind, boy would I find and trace of me at all?" _God yes. If Blaine could read his mind, he'd probably be so shocked he'd break up with Kurt right on the spot. Kurt was so overwhelmed by love that he didn't know what to say or do. He was lost in Blaine's voice and eyes. Blaine sang the chorus two more times and then finished the song.

"'_Cause I'm no Superman… I hope you like me as I am." _He put down the guitar and leaned it against the tree. He walked up to a crying Kurt and took his hands in his own.

"Kurt Hummel, you are everything. Absolutely everything. I love you so much that I feel like my heart is going to explode sometimes because it can't possibly hold all the love I have for you. I think we're kind of too young to get engaged so this isn't a proposal, but…" Blaine took up a silver ring from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I want you to wear this as a proof of us. You'll be here next year, but I won't. This will be like carrying around a part of me all the time. It's a promise ring. If you accept this ring, you promise that no matter what happens this year, we will stay faithful to each other. I believe in us. I believe in you. I believe in me. I believe that we can make it. So, Kurt Hummel," He took Kurt's hand and looked up. "Will you wear this ring as a reminder of our love and a promise that everything is going to be okay, even when we're apart?" Kurt couldn't seem to find his voice, it was all so much. Did he want this? Hell yes. He would say yes if Blaine proposed to him right now, too. But this was better. A promise ring was perfect. Kurt found himself nodding without really thinking about it. Blaine smiled and slid the ring onto his finger before standing up and hugging him close. They just stood there while Kurt sobbed happily into Blaine's shoulder. Then he pulled back a little and kissed the other boy hard. Blaine was taken aback by the kiss, but then pressed himself even closer and kissed him back. They stood there for a while. Minutes passed by and eventually, their lips were completely swollen from all the kissing. Kurt let out a giggle as he looked down at his ring.

"Thank you so much. It's absolutely perfect."

"_You _are perfect," said Blaine and grinned. He pressed one more kiss to Kurt's sore lips. "Here, lie down with me." Kurt did so and relaxed immediately in Blaine's strong arms.

"Mmm… I wish we could stay here forever," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," said Blaine dreamily and pulled the other boy closer. "But you'll be here all next year. It will be amazing for you." The younger boy smiled sadly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I wish it was both of us though. Why did you have to be such a baby?" he asked with a teasing grin. Blaine poked him in the side.

"Hey! That's not my fault." He pouted and looked at the other boy with wide puppy eyes. Blaine looked so god damn cute like that. Dammit. Kurt couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the pout away.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "What I wanted to say was that I would love for us to live here together one day. Maybe…" He looked at Blaine through his lashes and blushed. "Maybe we could start a family here… If- If that's what you want. I mean, we don't have to have kids if you don't want to and well, I want to, but not unless-" Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't know about you, but I've always wanted one boy and one girl." Kurt's reaction was better than anything Blaine had ever seen. His whole face lit up and then he threw himself at his boyfriend.

"Oh, Blaine! I love you so much!" he pressed kisses all over Blaine's face. The boy just laughed.

"I love you too."

They lay there for a long time, just holding each other and enjoying the silence. The city was waking up around them, but the two boys were oblivious to all of it.

Eventually, Blaine reached for his camera.

"Would you be my model?" he asked and stood up, grinning.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed happily and got up on his feet. "Where do you want me?"

"Here, lean against the tree." Kurt did so and looked into the camera with a small smile on his lips. Blaine fixed some settings and snapped a few pictures before changing the angle or telling Kurt to change position, then he did it all over again. They spent the entire day taking pictures. Kurt was Blaine's model in every situation. Most of the photos were taken in Central Park though, under their favorite tree. At ten in the evening, they ended up there again, under the tree. Kurt took the camera from Blaine's hands and turned his boyfriend's face to kiss him.

"Wha- hmm…" was the reaction Blaine gave him. Kurt snapped a quick picture of them and then looked at it and laughed.

"We look so happy," he grinned.

"We _are_ happy." Blaine took the camera and took a picture when he kissed Kurt's cheek. The older boy stole the camera again and then he kissed Blaine fiercely and snapped a number of pictures. He put the camera down to the grass, never breaking the kiss. His tongue danced inside Blaine's mouth and Blaine responded by moaning softly and pressing his lips to Kurt's even harder.

"Mmm… You know what I think?" Blaine mumbled between soft kisses.

"Tell me…"

"I think we should take this back to the hotel and continue there…" Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

**Give me some reviews? Pretty please? *looks at you with puppy eyes***


	9. More

**Hey! So, another chapter. This is probably the second last one of this story. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue as well, but it would be pretty lame since this story isn't even that long… But well, we'll see.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains two boys having sex. If you're not comfortable reading, just skip it.**

They practically ran back to the hotel, giggling and stumbling on their own feet. When they finally closed the door behind them, Blaine pushed Kurt up against it and kissed him.

"Mmm… You taste like man."

"You do too," Kurt laughed breathlessly. Truth be told, Blaine actually tasted like loads of things. Like coffee, sweetness, man, love and just _Blaine_. It was the most amazing taste ever. Blaine's hands wandered down to Kurt's ass and squeezed the flesh before trying to slip inside. He was stopped by the fact that Kurt's pants were practically painted on, so he didn't really have access. When Kurt felt the squeeze, he moaned low in his throat, then pushed Blaine back a little. He walked by a confused Blaine into the room and sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor and biting his lip. Blaine sat down next to him and put a gentle hand on his leg.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It-it's stupid," Kurt stuttered and shook his head.

"Well, it's getting you down. Let me help, Kurt." Kurt was quiet for another few minutes, then he finally spoke.

"How far did you want us to go tonight?" he asked quietly. Blaine was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered honestly.

"I guess I wanted to ask you that. It doesn't really matter to me, I just like feeling the intimacy of anything we've been doing." Kurt looked up at Blaine as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why have we only done it once, Blaine? You said it was good to you, but still, we've only done it once… Why?" Actually, Blaine had asked himself the same question. Why hadn't they? He just hadn't thought it was the right time. He wanted them to be alone and somewhere quiet. He didn't want sex to be just about the _sex _and how good it felt, because it did feel extremely good. But no, he liked it the most because of the fact that it was with _Kurt_. That they could share that intimacy with each other and just trust each other in that way. Though now when Blaine thought about it, he realized that the fact that they hadn't had sex for over _six months _was kind of stupid. He wanted it so desperately, but still, he hadn't even told Kurt .

"I-I don't know," Blaine said gently.

"Maybe I wasn't good enough?" Kurt snapped. "Maybe you just don't want to have sex again with me because I was so bad at it?" Blaine looked like he had been struck by lightning.

"K-Kurt, I told you afterwards that-"

"I know you told me that night was _amazing _and _special_ to you. How do I know it wasn't all lies!" Kurt stood up and spoke louder. "I can't believe you'd do that to me! After everything we've been through! It has to be that way, right? I wasn't good at it and you didn't want to do it again, so you just chose to ignore it. You know what? Great plan, Blaine. Let's grow old together like we talked about this whole fucking _week _and never have sex. Yeah, fine."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with sad eyes. One single tear ran down his cheek.

"How could you possibly think I'd do that to you?" Kurt was startled by the words and by the way Blaine said them. He sounded so hurt. His voice was small and filled with pain. His eyes were wide and Kurt felt like they were looking into his soul. It felt like stabs of pain in his heart. He stood there, looking down at his boyfriend with an open mouth. He knew there was absolute honesty behind Blaine's words and he felt _awful _for hurting him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered after a few moments. He kneeled between Blaine's legs where he was still sitting on the bed. "P-Please, Blaine… I'm so sorry." He reached up to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. It wasn't answered, but it wasn't ignored either. The man slowly opened his eyes that he had closed moments earlier and looked at Kurt. The hazel color was covered with a thick layer of tears. Their faces were only an inch apart and their lips were almost touching again.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered again. "I know you'd never do that to me. I love you and you love me. Nothing else matters, right?" Blaine's eyes sparkled a little at his words and a shadow of a smile flashed over his face.

"Right," Blaine agreed quietly and brought Kurt's face to his own to kiss him properly. Kurt crawled into Blaine's lap slowly, never breaking the kiss. They eventually pulled back and Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They both fell down to lie on the bed as they hugged. A moment later, Kurt's lips were on his again, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait," he said gently. "I need to explain this." Kurt nodded silently, holding tight onto Blaine's waist. "I never want you to think that our first time wasn't perfect, because it was. It was amazingly perfect and _you _were perfect. You were so good, Kurt. I never could have imagined something more perfect for our first time." He suddenly chuckled a little. "I use the word 'perfect' too much," he smiled softly. "I guess it's the only correct word to describe you and what we share with." Kurt blushed at his words.

"And the reason we haven't had sex since then is just because it hasn't been right. We haven't been alone very often and when we have, we've either had to study, or we've been too horny to even think about what we were doing." Kurt smiled a little and nodded in agreement. "But," Blaine grinned, the last trace of tears in his eyes disappearing. "If you want it now, I would love that. We're alone and we have all night." Kurt didn't even reply. He just dived in for a kiss and pulled Blaine on top of him.

"Want you so bad," he murmured. It sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He pulled back just so he could throw his shirt at the floor and then help Kurt out of his. Kurt couldn't help but stare. Blaine really had an amazing body. His stomach was taught, but not too taught. Firm muscles made his tanned skin stretch out over them in the most gorgeous way. Kurt couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was _his_. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's eyes roaming his body. They went back to kissing as soon as they could and both of them were rock hard. It was obvious that they had both longed for this for a long time. They pressed closer, their naked chests meeting and their crotches creating amazing friction. Pleasure shot up through Kurt's body and he just wanted-

"More…" Kurt whispered. Blaine just nodded, lowered Kurt to rest on the sheets and hovered over him.

"Kurt, promise to tell me-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"You won't hurt me, Blaine. I'll be fine."

"No, Kurt, let me speak. I would never, _ever _hurt you, okay? But if it does hurt or if you feel uncomfortable, I will stop." Blaine stroke his cheek gently. "This has to be good for both of us. Promise me that you'll tell me if you want me to stop." Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes and found nothing but love and affection.

"I promise," he whispered. Blaine smiled and leaned down to meet his lips. Kurt kissed back hungrily, eager for what he knew was about to happen. Blaine slowly sunk his body down to let their hips meet. They both gasped at the feeling and Blaine started working on taking off his own pants and briefs. He got them off after a moment of struggling and then reached to help Kurt out of his pants and underwear. They rolled around, giggling a little and trying to kiss at the same time as undressing each other. Then they were both finally naked, blushing, but trusting each other completely. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap, his own legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.

"This is nice," Blaine chuckled and rested his hands on Kurt's waist. "Hold on, babe, I need to…" Kurt nodded, understanding. Blaine awkwardly scrambled away from Kurt and walked across the room to his bag. He came back a few seconds later with lube and a small box of condoms. He placed them on the nightstand and then they settled into the same position as they were in before.

"So, where were we…?" Blaine teased.

"Here somewhere," Kurt smirked and reached down to stroke Blaine's erection slowly. This caused a loud moan from the younger boy. He dropped his head down on Kurt's shoulder and panted hard.

"Oh, oh my _god_…" he moaned and let him trembling hand travel down to Kurt's crotch. This was nothing new to them. Actually, none of this was new to them, but the thought of that they would soon have actual sex… It felt as though it was new. They kissed feverishly and grinded against each other.

"F-Fuck, Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Come on… We're ready." Blaine nodded and reached for a condom. He ripped it open and slid it down his erection. He coated one finger with lube, then dropped it in between their bodies to tease at Kurt's hole.

"Please," Kurt begged. Blaine obeyed and slowly slid one finger into Kurt's entrance. When Kurt had adjusted enough, Blaine added a second, and then a third finger. As the slide became easier, he pulled them out and wiped his fingers off on the sheets. He lubed up his cock and positioned it under Kurt. He reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Whenever you're ready, babe." Kurt nodded, bit his lip and sank down around Blaine. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

"You're so tight," Blaine whispered through another moan. They wrapped their arms around each other and once Kurt was fully impaled, they started rocking slowly. Soon, they had created a rhythm and they were able to just enjoy it.

"I love you. I love you so much," Blaine repeated over and over again in Kurt's ear. The older boy couldn't answer because Blaine had just hit his prostate and he was now hitting it on every thrust.

"I-I'm so close," he whimpered softly.

"_God_, me too…" And then they were coming, surprisingly synchronized. Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's skin, but he didn't care. All he could think about was the pleasure coursing through his body as he came into the condom and the feeling of Kurt's come on his stomach and chest. When they were completely spent, they both fell down against the pillows. Blaine took of the condom, tied it up and then threw it somewhere on the floor. Then he reached for Kurt's hand to slowly entwine their fingers. Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine and a smile spread across his face. He moved closer to cuddle him, but was stopped by the stickiness on his chest. Blaine laughed.

"Hey, that was your fault!"

"Fair enough," Kurt giggled. He got up from the bed, not bothering to put on clothes, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He cleaned Blaine up and finished with a small kiss to his lips. He threw the cloth on the floor as well, then curled up next to Blaine.

"That was amazing," he whispered softly.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "You were incredible." He wrapped his arms around Kurt to keep him even closer. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's bare chest.

"Thank you for doing that with me," he said quietly and pressed a kiss to his chest. Blaine twined his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

"It was just as much for me as it was for you," he smiled. "We should really start doing that more often." Kurt nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for- Hmmphh." Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his again.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. It was my fault and I'm sorry." Blaine kissed him again softly.

"Can we just stop apologizing and cuddle instead?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt grinned. He curled into Blaine's chest and took a deep breath.

"G'night, Blaine."

"Night, sweetie."

**I love hearing from you guys! Review! :)**


	10. Dreams

**I didn't have time to write a big, epic ending to this story so well, this is what I've got for you. It's sort of like an epilogue, and it also explains why I got this name to the story from the beginning. I hope it's not too bad and forced. Enjoy the last chapter! :)**

The rest of their stay in New York went by in a blur of shopping, restaurants, walking and of course, more sex. All of the sudden, they were sat on the plane home. Kurt leaned against Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Can we look at some pictures?" he asked. Blaine's face lit up in a huge grin. He picked up the camera and turned it on.

"The first ones should be from the airport in Ohio, I think… Aha!" he grinned as he showed Kurt the pictures of Kurt saying goodbye to his parents. He continued on and suddenly, the whole screen lit up.

"B-Blaine," Kurt stuttered. "Is that me?" The picture was very bright. Kurt was resting his cheek on his arms and looking into the camera. The light that was coming from the window made his skin look very pale and his lips were full and pink. His eyes were the most colorful detail on the picture though. They were icy blue, but they didn't look cold in any way. His gaze was very relaxed and a small shadow of a smile could be seen on his lips. His face was completely flawless and it contrasted beautifully against the white sheets. The picture looked like it had been shot by a professional photographer. Kurt started flipping through the rest of the pictures from that morning. They were just as beautiful, but all different. Kurt could only sit there with his mouth wide open, completely stunned.

"Are they bad?" Blaine asked cautiously. He had been pretty happy with them himself. They weren't the best he had taken, but they were okay. Kurt looked at him with big eyes.

"Blaine… You're not going to be a performer. You're going to be a photographer."

:)

And so he did. Blaine and Kurt survived their year apart with only a few fights. They moved in together in a small apartment in New York. Kurt started his second year at NYADA and Blaine went to college to become a photographer. He was doing really well in his classes and three years later, they both graduated on top of their classes. Blaine opened up a studio, which immediately became very popular. Kurt worked on a coffee shop while auditioning for different shows. He got his first main role when he was 25. Blaine sat on the front row, clapping and cheering like crazy, he was so proud of him. When the performance was over, Kurt got a standing ovation from the whole audience. When he had stopped crying, he took a microphone and started talking.

"I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me through the years. My mom, dad, step-mom, Finn, Rachel, everyone from the Glee club, the Warblers, and-" Kurt smiled when he met Blaine's eyes. "And my boyfriend, Blaine. Anyone who's even slightly homophobic can leave right now," Kurt added quickly, then turned back to Blaine. "After being your boyfriend for nine years, that word just doesn't seem right anymore. I want to be more than that to you. I don't know if this is what you want, but well, this is what I want. I want to be your husband and I want to start a family with you." Blaine was just sitting there, completely stunned. Kurt grinned and turned his back to the audience once a stage worker came out and gave him something. He turned back to the front again and sank down on one knee. The whole audience gasped. "Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend and savior, my sweetie and hero, my everything – will you marry me?" Blaine had no idea how he got there, but he was up on the stage within seconds, throwing his arms around Kurt.

"You're so perfect," he whispered into his neck. When they pulled back, both of them were crying. They laughed through the tears.

"So, yes or no?" Kurt chuckled.

"_Yes_, you idiot!" Blaine grinned and held out his hand. Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger and then met his lips in a soft kiss. The crowd went wild, applauding and pulling out their phones to take pictures. And just like that, they were fiancés.

They got married half a year later. It was a simple, yet beautiful ceremony. Kurt had planned the whole wedding and Blaine loved all of it. They went on a honey moon in Paris and had the best time of their lives. Three years after that, they decided that it was time to expand their family. They found a surrogate and got their first daughter. Later, they got one more daughter and a son. The children grew up peacefully without any problem. Blaine was a known photographer and Kurt a musical artist on Broadway. They were happy, just like that.

They both died of age. Blaine at the age of 88 and Kurt at the age of 90. They hadn't expected to live longer either. They had found their dreams and lived them out. Life had been perfect.

**That was short and sweet, right? I guess that's been the theme of this whole story, hehe… Anyway, thank you so much for reading this one! It's been a blast writing it and it was my first multi-chapter story. So yeah, thank you so much for everything! :D Loads of hugs and love. /Helen**


End file.
